Consumed
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: A distraught Kurama finds solace from his nightmares in the kind care of a companion who displays the depth of his compassion.


_A/N If you haven't read Kurama's Clinic, then you probably should in order to understand one of Kurama's lines here, but it is by no means necessary._

Hiei noted the death grip in which Kurama currently held the railing of the ship. His knuckles were as white as his complexion: deathly pale. He swayed slightly with every wave that rocked the ship.

He sighed. The fox would never own up to the poor state in which he currently found himself. While his physical condition was indeed far from ideal, Hiei was more concerned with his mental stability. He allowed himself a brief reprieve from his worry for a rueful smirk. Kurama's mental health was definitely something he never thought he would find himself questioning.

Without a word Hiei touched the fox's arm and once he had captured his attention, leveled an imperious glare his way. Kurama scowled down at him, the expression clearly refusing to concede to Hiei silent command for him to rest.

Hiei raised a threatening eyebrow, his body language clearly expressing his complete willingness to drag the fox below deck and force him to sleep whether he was willing to or not. He wasn't above using violence if it would help the fox in the long run.

Kurama's lips pressed together in a hard line, his expression changing to one of indignant defiance.

_Hiei_

_ No, Fox. You are dead on your feet. You didn't really get much sleep last night as your body was healing the worst of your wounds._

_ I'm fine…_

_ No, you aren't. You may be able to fool those idiot humans, but I know you better than them. Don't make me knock you out so you'll rest…_

Their telepathic conversation was punctuated by a resigned sigh from Kurama.

_I'll rest willingly if you'll agree to do so as well. You didn't get much sleep last night either, taking care of me as you were._

The fox smiled at the imiko, but it was not his usual brilliant and carefree smile. There was a shadow of true horror behind it like there was some dark terror lurking just behind his expressive eyes.

Hiei's suspicions had been well founded after all, that malicious crow had done a number on the fox.

Without a further comment, Hiei turned on his heel and slipped below deck, Kurama right behind him.

They reached a comfortable if sparse lounge area. There was a small futon, large enough for a fairly thin person, and a couple of chairs scattered around the room.

"Down," Hiei commanded in a tone that left no room for argument, pointing at the futon and motioning for the fox to lie down.

Hiei could tell that Kurama was fighting the urge to roll his eyes but couldn't hold back a small pout.

"I'm not some dog to be ordered about," he huffed but complied all the same.

"Good, boy," Hiei taunted playfully. This was met with a quiet answering growl from the now prone fox.

Hiei nearly sighed with relief as Kurama easily fell into a deep sleep. He really hadn't wanted to be forced into striking the fox. He moved one chair closer to Kurama's bedside and sat with his katana resting on his lap.

Just as he was beginning to doze, a noise from beside him drew his attention to his slumbering companion.

Kurama was tossing and turning fitfully in his sleep, mumbling unintelligibly and moaning softly. Hiei stood swiftly, rushing to his side in concern. The fox was panting, sweating profusely, and trembling uncontrollably, clearly in the throes of some terrible nightmare.

In a rare gesture of affection, Hiei brushed his damp, red bangs back from his face, ripped a small piece of cloth from his own cloak, and used it to mop his clammy brow. A small, pitiful whimper escaped his lips, and Hiei made up him mind. The fox had to confront what the crow did to him before it consumed him utterly, body and soul.

Very gently, mindful of his volatile state, Hiei shook Kurama awake. Wide, haunted emerald orbs met his as Kurama was forced into consciousness. As soon as he was fully awake, he turned away, trying to distance himself from the imiko's piercing gaze. Before he could flee back inside his mind, Hiei quickly captured his chin and forced the fox to look up at the him.

"No, don't pull away from me…" Deciding that the fox need a bit of consoling, and knowing all the while he was ill equipped to offer it, he did the best he could. He softly smoothed Kurama's hair back from his startled face and clumsily wrapped his arms around his stiff frame, lightly running his fingers through the long, sleek strands of hair spilling across his back. He was an animal spirit after all, and Hiei knew that all animal spirits derived peace and comfort from being petted.

Hiei could feel it as Kurama began to relax by degrees, melting into the embrace and allowing himself to be soothed. Fisting his hands into Hiei's cloak and clinging to it as if it were his last life line, he buried his head in Hiei's shoulder as the small demon continued to stroke the soft strands of sanguine silk that spilled around his shoulders forming a satiny, scarlet sheet.

"It's alright, Fox," Hiei mumbled awkwardly in an attempt to ease his turbulent mind. "You need to get this out in the open…" He gently gripped Kurama's arms and pushed him back so he could look him in the eyes. They were closed like shuttered windows to his tainted soul.

"There is nothing to get into the open," Kurama refuted stubbornly, his features hardening.

"I'd rather not have to use the Jagan on you, Kurama, but I will if I must. It will come out one way or another; it is up to you as to how it does," He replied sternly, meaning every word.

Kurama squeezed his eyes shut tighter as if dispelling sickening mental images and inhaled a deep breath, letting it out in a sigh through his nose. "Very well, Hiei, if you insist…"

They took a moment to get settled on the futon together as comfortably as they could given the limited space it afforded. Kurama leaned against one wall, feet stretched out beside Hiei's head, as Hiei leaned against the parallel wall his own feet resting beside the red head.

Kurama was very businesslike as he spoke, clinical, emotionless. He said that the initial fear of the demon came not from the encounter with him after the semi-finals but after witnessing his fight _during_ the semi-finals. He had known it would fall to he and Hiei to fight the two true-born demons on that team, and he had also known he was no match for either, especially the mad bomber Karasu.

That was when Karasu forced the final nail into Kurama's coffin. For the first time the fox told Hiei the demented demons exact words to him, and they made his blood run cold in sympathetic fear as to what could have become of him then swiftly boil in rage over his perverted fantasies about his fox. _His_ fox…? When had he come to think of Kurama as _his_? It was true he had become fiercely possessive of his best friend since his fights against Team Masho had nearly cost him his life. When Bakken was about to brutally slaughter the comatose fox, he hadn't hesitated in beginning to summon the Black Dragon, knowing all the while that he was risking his own life by doing so.

Kurama admitted to knowing that so long as Karasu lived, he would lose no matter the match's outcome. He confided that he suspected, and Hiei silently agreed, that had Team Toguro won the tournament, Karasu would have demanded that his allotted prize be the fox himself, his forever to torture or rape as he saw fit until he tired of or destroyed him.

"I'm afraid that damage has already been done…" Hiei said casually, hating himself for his necessary callousness. If his wounds, physical, psychological, and emotional, were to heal then he would need to let them breath, expose them to the air around them for at least one person to see. Hiei was more than willing to be that one person. He knew a thing or two about being used…

Kurama's eyes turned into large, fearful saucers. "Wh—What?"

"The crow's attacks were all designed to inflict the slowest most agonizing wounds he could. He penetrated your every physical and mental defense without your consent and derived twisted pleasure from it. He achieved perverted release from the sounds of your screams of pain. If that doesn't constitute torture and rape, then I do not know what does…"

Upon seeing the stricken and distraught look on the fox's face, Hiei immediately regretted having been so harshly blunt. The fox had been cut deeply, and he hoped his words would act like alcohol, painful but cleansing, sterilizing the wound and enabling it to heal. Perhaps, he had misjudged its effect, and his words were more akin to lemon juice, adding to the agony without helping it to heal. He only prayed the wound on Kurama's soul did not grow infected because of his careless rashness.

Kurama blinked several times, trying to reign in the emotions that threatened to spill forth. He wouldn't meet Hiei's eyes as he said in a broken whisper, ashamed, "I feel so dirty…"

With careful tenderness, he reached out and cupped Kurama's cheek. He flinched horribly at the contact, but calmed once he realized it as a gesture of intimacy not intimidation. "You shouldn't feel that way, Kurama. Nothing that he did changes the way I, or anyone else, feel about you. If anything, I admire you more for the courage you have displayed."

Kurama smiled wanly at this gesture. "He violated me…" His tone was so raw, his voice trembling with barely leashed grief.

Hiei briefly debated the wisdom of the offer he was about to make. He would do anything to numb the fox's considerable pain, and it just so happened he had the ability to do just that. "Kurama…Fox, if you wish it, I can take away your memories of that miserable sicko."

Kurama's feature softened at his gracious offer. "No. I can deal with this on my own, given time. It is still just so fresh in my mind, coupled with the fact that I have never before been so vulnerable…"

"As you wish." Hiei couldn't suppress a surge of pride at the fact that his long time partner refused to take the easy way out. It was a bittersweet pride, though, as he wanted nothing more than to steal away those painful memories plaguing the fox. "Well, at least let me give you some peace of mind and comfortable slumber."

"With the Jagan?" He asked warily.

"No. Lie on your stomach and try to relax." He suggested cryptically.

He looked suspicious but complied readily enough without much hesitation. Hiei knelt beside him and gently yet firmly began to knead his shoulders. Kurama let out a surprised but contented sigh. Hiei laughed inwardly as he felt Kurama become completely pliant and lose under his gentle ministrations. He worked diligently, starting at loosening the knots at his shoulders, then moving downward to his back, alternating between rubbing lightly and massaging firmly. His technique was especially effective giving his demonic powers. Being a fire apparition, he could heat his hands to just the right temperature to further relax the recipient of the massage. Slowly, Kurama's tense muscles began to unwind as he let out a small hum of satisfaction. Though Hiei could not see his eyes, hidden behind a veil of thick ruby locks as they were, he could tell that his eyelids were beginning to droop, as he felt his breathing become slower, deeper, and more even. Drifting off, he managed to whisper a sleepy "Thank you, Dragon," before slipping into serene slumber.

Hiei stared at the alluring crimson fox splayed out before him, face hidden by a curtain of carmine locks. He marveled at the breathtaking beauty he possessed. While awake, he was graceful and vivacious, but asleep he was majestic and ethereal. Without thinking, Hiei tucked some strands of blood red hair behind his ears, revealing a peacefully reposing face. He carefully caressed his bared cheek, reveling in the feel of the smooth, soft texture of the supple, porcelain skin beneath his fingertips. As if in response to the tender touch, Kurama smiled softly, leaning into the Koorime's hand.

* * *

Unknown to the fox, Hiei continued to watch him the subsequent nights as he slept. His nightmares never returned.

He had been broken, shattered by the deranged crow who had tried to collect the fox, tried to press his dried blossom of a husk into a book to keep forever like he was some rare rose. But in the process, he had stripped him of some of his delicate petals. Keeping him in darkness, he withered.

But Hiei would see to it that he was put back together. With his care and fiery light he would chase away the shadows of his soul and see him bloom once more.


End file.
